


Bath Time

by tuddles



Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Breast Fucking, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Large Breasts, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Master/Slave, Orgasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Anthony comes home at the end of a long day and finds his angel relaxing in the bath.Much sexy, slippery fun to proceed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716118
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smuty fun with these two.
> 
> Please enjoy the Anthony and Angela fix.
> 
> <3

Now that Angela and Anthony were living together, they were quick to sink into a daily routine. One of Anthony’s favourite parts of said routine was coming home after a hard day’s work to find his angel sat comfortably on the sofa, snug and warm under a cosy blanket and button nose stuck in a book. He was looking forward to this exact moment as he turned the key in the front door and slipped into the Mayfair apartment.

Amber eyes narrowed in confused disappointment as he removed his sunglasses, looking around the lounge room to find no angel in sight. He frowned as he went about putting his briefcase down, removing his shoes and hanging up his work jacket.

 _Where the hell could she be?_ he thought to himself moments before calling out “Angel?”

After no response was given, his thin lips curved deeper into the frown. He tried to not let his naturally pessimistic mind go straight to the worst-case scenario as he sauntered into the flat, making the rounds to see where his little cherub was hiding.

He soon found out that she wasn’t in the new library nor in the kitchen. “Angel, where the bloody hell – “ he started saying, his inquisitive voice trailing off as he spotted the swirls of steam puffing up from the threshold of the bathroom. He stopped and grinned to himself, feeling a little silly now for being worried.

Eager to see his angel, he rapped a bony knuckle on the door and said, “You better be indecent!” as he turned the knob and let himself in. Much to his delight, he found his angel completely naked and submerged in a bathtub full of steamy, fragranced water.

“Heya, little one” he said in casual greeting while he sauntered into the humid room, inhaling deep and enjoying as the smell of cherry blossom and honey invaded his nostrils.

“Oh, Master!” sweet Angela gasped, the wet sound of splashing heard as she suddenly lifted into a sitting position from where she had been lounging back in the deep bath. “You’re home early!” she added, sheepishly peeping up through the misty air, damp blonde curls clinging to her chubby cheeks.

“It’s just gone six, Angel. Same time as always” Anthony chuckled as he looked down at the time on his watch, agile fingers working on unbuckling it from around his thin wrist and setting it down safely.

“Is it really?” Angela blinked with misbelief. “I must have lost track of the time…” she frowned, looking down at her fingers and finding that the pads had gone all wrinkly like dried grapes.

“Well no wonder, it does look rather relaxing in there” he smiled, looking down at his bathing Angel while he went about stripping himself. Skilled fingers worked on unbuttoning and removing his business shirt, tossing it into the hamper and then unbuckling his belt.

 _“Mmm,_ it is” she smiled and laid down in the water on her side so that she was facing him. Curvy arms folded along the porcelain rim of the bath and a pretty head rested on top. From there, she watched quietly as her handsome Master slowly became naked.

From the looks of it, Angela was having a lovely time relaxing in the bath with a little assortment of goodies within reach. She was all stocked up with a glass of quality wine, a box of decadent chocolates and an old and well-abused erotic novel which seemed to be on its last legs.

Once the lanky redhead was completely bare, he stepped closer to the bath and smirked as he leaned over, plucking up the half-filled glass of wine. “Someone is being rather indulgent, aren’t they?” he mused, smirking as he brought the wine to his lips and sipped.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Angela whined, her lower lip cutely pouting in protest.

“Is that so?” he asked, raising a slender eyebrow as he reached down with his spare hand and combed his fingers through the mane of damp blonde hair.

“And who do _you_ belong to, hmm?” he said in a low voice, his fist tightening its grip on the wet curls, just enough to elicit a small whine from his angel’s soft lips.

With a cute little sniffle, the bashful girl buried her face against her arms, mumbling something against her pale skin.

“What was that?” Anthony asked, pulling on the blonde hair just enough to make her whimper and look up at him properly.

“You, Master… I belong to you” she confessed, azure gems peering up with an innocent look.

 _“Mmm-hmm…_ so what does that mean then?” he asked, bringing the delicate glass back to his lips and took another sip of wine. Angela huffed cutely, sad puppy dog eyes watching more of the wine disappear.

“It means that the wine is yours, Master” she said, shoulders slopping down in a defeat.

“Yeah, that’s right” he said, loosening his grip on the wet locks while he gingerly set the wine glass back down next to the tub.

“What else belongs to me, angel?” he asked in that silky, seductive tone he knew she loved. His tall figure leaned over slightly, golden gaze intently watching his slave’s pretty face while he ran his hands down over her cheeks, cupping them in his warm palms.

The sweet, darling, wet Miss Fell looked up to him with those beautiful blue eyes. There was no trace of a lie on her angelic face when she told him “my heart… my body… my _everything_ is yours, Master.”

Anthony felt like a firework had exploded inside him. The sheer amount of love and joy too much for his mortal heart to contain. He hummed while he gazed into those innocent baby blues, enjoying the way the warm, fluffy feeling spread through his body. It never ceased to amaze him how someone could make him feel so loved and so horny at the same time. Sometimes he was almost convinced that this gorgeous creature in front of him truly did possess some amount of divine magic. What amazed him more, was the fact that this heavenly creature was _all his._

“That’s right, little one” he said with a sigh, releasing a deep breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding in.

“This pretty face… these scrumptious lips…” he spoke just above a whisper while he thumbed over the plump pink lips.

“This tight little throat…” he continued, one hand returning to fist into blonde hair while the other roamed down, caressing gently over the soft bare neck.

Angela shivered, closing her eyes and licking her lips as she basked in the pleasure of the touch. Instinctually, she uncrossed her arms and lifted herself up onto her knees, canting her head and chasing the sensual feeling.

“And we certainly can’t forget these, _can we?”_ Anthony asked, grinning as his touch ventured down further, exploring over the ripe swell of large breasts.

 _“Hmmm?”_ He continued to talk while he amused himself with squeezing one of the heavy baubles and then the other. “Are _these_ mine, too?” he asked, smirking and ending his question with a cheeky pinch of a nipple.

Sweet Angela squeaked from the pinch and squirmed deliciously as she felt the waves of pleasure teasing her. Anthony new how much she loved her nipples pinched and knew how well she responded to such questions. Her mind was slowly but surely sinking into that blissful state of submission and all she could manage now was a nod of her head and a breathy, weak attempt of a reply. _“Mm-hmm…_ Yours, Master.”

 _“Yeeaahh,_ that’s right” Anthony cooed, tightening his grip in the damp hair and firmly squeezing a fistful of milky-white breast.

“All _mine”_ he spoke in a low, possessive tone which earnt him a needy little whimper in return. He grinned and after giving one last tug to the blonde hair, he released the wet curls and reached down so he had both hands full of creamy flesh. He sighed in content, casually running the pads of his thumbs over sensitive pink nipples.

“And just _look_ at them… so soft and supple… and you are being _such_ a good girl taking care of them for me… making sure they are nice and clean, hmm?...” he grinned, enjoying the way his words were making his angel blush.

“Umm… _mm-hm”_ Angela moaned, words getting lost on their way from her brain to her mouth. She looked up at her handsome Master, adoring him as if he hung the stars in the sky.

The tall redhead smirked, unable to hide the amused look on his angular face. He did so much enjoy teasing his Angel, especially to the point where she traded words in for needy moans of pleasure. He was half expecting her to look down in hopes of hiding her flushed cheeks. What he wasn’t expecting however, was what she did next.

Keeping eye contact with her looming Master, she reached down and plucked the pink loofah up out of the soapy water. With a seductive nibble to her lower lip, she leaned back slightly and brought the sponge up to squeeze it over her chest. She hummed in pleasure as she felt the warm water rain down over her bare breasts. Bubbly white suds splashed over her young tits, foamy and slippery as they skimmed over the ivory skin.

Anthony J. Crowley felt frozen in time, golden eyes flashing from soapy breasts to blue eyes and then back down again, his overloaded mind fighting the battle of where to look. He wanted to watch over every inch of his angel, just as much as he wanted to touch her everyone at once. He growled low and deep in his throat while he tried to decide on what to do next. Before his mind had time to come up with a plan, his body was moving on its own accord, stepping closer to the bathing goddess and sliding his cock between her fruitful breasts.

He was already hard and aching, his member having become interested as soon as he laid eyes on the naked blonde. Now that said blonde was flaunting her massive tits and coating them with frothing suds, well, he couldn’t stop his cock from claiming what it wanted. Before he knew it, he was pushing the supple breasts together, wrapping his lengthy staff in the soft creamy cleavage. He gasped and she moaned, blue eyes widening while they watched the events unfold.

 _“Gah, fuck”_ Anthony groaned, eyelids growing heavy with pleasure as he started to buck his skinny hips. Angela looked so sweet and pure, encouraging him with those loving eyes while he proceeded to fuck her tits with a mounting need.

Wanting to be a good little slave, Angela shuffled a little closer, pressing her tubby belly to the side of the bath and replacing her Master’s hands with her own. She smiled sweetly up at him, enjoying the expression on his face while she pushed her tits together hard, giving him the perfect channel to rut into. With a cheeky twinkle in her eyes, she parted her lips and slipped her tongue out. Keeping eye contact, she leaned her head down just enough so that her tongue was just above her breasts, giving a nice wet little pad for the tip of his cock to push against.

“Sssuch a… ngk… sssuch a _good girl… my perfect angel”_ Anthony praised, moving his hands to gently caress blonde hair while he fucked the glorious set of breast. He almost could not believe what was happening, that he was so lucky to have such a perfect slave at his disposal. Between the thoughts in his mind, the sight in front of him, and the heavenly feeling around his cock, he knew for sure that he was not going to last long.

 _“My perfect… fucking… angel… “_ he started to grunt obscenely while he tightened his grip in blonde curls and pumped into the plump tits as fast as he could. When he could feel himself dangerously close to the edge, he closed his eyes and pushed the mushroomed tip of his cock into his angel’s sweet mouth. He shuddered in pleasure, holding the willing head still while he squirted his fresh load onto the spongey tongue.

 _“Mmmmmm… yummy…”_ sweet Angela moaned after she had swallowed the gifted seed, making sure to lick every last drop from the slowly deflating prick.

Anthony chuckled while he panted for breath, lovingly petting his angel’s cheek in silent praise.

“Such a good girl… love you, beautiful” he said, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss to his slave’s soft lips.

 _“Mmm…_ love you too, Master” she replied, wiggling happily in the water.

Anthony chuckled, adoring how sickly sweet and cute she was being.

“Hmmm, right… am gonna go get dressed and start dinner… you… get these tits clean… they are _very dirty”_ he grinned and winked before giving her another little kiss and then heading out of the bathroom.

Angela giggled, feeling rather pleased with herself as she sunk back down into the water.

She could tell this was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
